Knight in Shining Armor
by Camille Madison
Summary: One Shot:By a twist of fate two kids end up seated next to each other, forming an unlikely friendship. Watch the pair grow through the trials of life, love and pain.


The first day of kindergarten brings on many emotions. Excitement and cheery attitudes for the child and (usually) sadness for the parents. As little Lizzy and her older twin sister Jane said their goodbyes to walk onto the school bus, their mother as usual cried over Jane and yelled over Lizzy's appearance. The less she had to see her least favorite daughter, the better.

The day only got better from there. The two sisters were placed in the same classroom, but due to a last minute change on opposite ends of the room. Instead of placing the two Bennet sisters next to each other, Lizzy sat next to Will Darcy, while Jane sat beside Charlie Bingley.

Will was one of the shortest in the class, but his short dark curls made up for his height. Lizzy tried to speak with him, but to no avail, the boy was mute. As an almost six year old, Lizzy Bennet decided that Will could not talk at all and decided to ease his worries over being unable to speak, she would not speak either.

* * *

On their first day of sixth grade, Jane showed up to school effortlessly flawless to start middle school, meanwhile Lizzy felt all the awkwardness that comes with that age. She sat down in her homeroom next to none other than Will Darcy. Each year, by some random twist of fate, they were seated next to one another. She had long ago discovered the boy was not in fact mute, just rather shy. She also noticed that the summer had seen many changes in his appearance. He was taller than most of the other boys now and had even learned how to smile. Plus he had yet to wear Axe body spray, as opposed to many, many of the other boys.

"Hey Will, how was your summer?" She asked.

"My family toured Italy. I got to see Rome, Venice and Verona. It is such a beautiful country. I'm pretty sure we are studying the Roman Empire in history this year. I'm excited for that. What about you, how was your summer?"

She was amazed that the boy could now speak and sounded passionate about something. The conversation continued in an altogether pleasing manner.

* * *

Homecoming was in two weeks, Jane had already been asked by Charlie, no surprise there. Lizzy knew that there was a slim to none chance that she would be asked. Having the most beautiful angelic being on the planet for a fraternal twin didn't bring many guys her way, unless they were using her to get to Jane. Charlie had asked her in an adorable way on the front porch of their house. Jane immediately responded yes, giddy with excitement.

When dress shopping, their mother insisted Jane buy the shortest and most revealing dress in the store, instead she went for something slightly more understated. Lizzy found herself gazing into the deep depths of a maroon ballgown, wishing she were going. When Jane insisted she go stag with Charlotte, she reminded her sister that Charlotte had already been asked by their cousin Collin.

Lizzy wished her best friend and knight in shining armor would come to rescue her, but she knew how he hated large parties and didn't want to burden him. They would probably end up eating pizza and salt water taffy, watching romcoms in his basement.

Instead Will left a bouquet of roses, her favorite flower and a note asking her to the dance in her locker. Lizzy found herself back at the store picking up the dress of her dreams to wear with the date of her dreams.

* * *

Rushing through the front door of Will's house on Pemberley Drive, Lizzy immediately found him inconsolable, in the feedle position on the couch. She ran to his side, wrapping her arms around him. As his tears soaked through her shirt, she felt his pain, his loss. His parents were good people who loved both Will and Georgie very much.

She reached into her back and pulled out a box of Kleenex and a bag of salt water taffy. As they sat there unwrapping taffy and placing mounds of it in their mouths as they had always done. This time, however, it was different. The joy that the taffy usually brought only gave way further into their grief. There the friends remained for hours.

* * *

This day should have been different, years of studying and hard work should have made her joyous for the occasion, but instead Lizzy felt for Will. After today he would lead his family's company. He wouldn't be able to tour the world like they planned for years, he wouldn't be able to pursue a more advanced degree. Lizzy would continue to earn her masters, while he ran a very successful company. Their friendship as it once was would forever change as their circumstances did.

Lizzy wished to be a part of Will's life in every way, not just as his closest confidante, she wished he could care for her as she did him. As she had come to admire him for years. But he had no time in his life for distractions. He had Georgie and he had Darcy Industries. Lizzy couldn't be a part of his plan, for now at least. The hope for the future gave her the strength to move forward.

* * *

As Lizzy finished pinning up Jane's beautiful locks of hair, she held back tears. Her sister looked radiant and the groom was a lucky man indeed. Standing in front of the mirror, the twin sisters looked to their dresses. Jane's simple and elegant white with gorgeous lace. While Lizzy was in a lavender organza dress which looked not terrible on her. Holding back tears, they walked to the door where they met up with the rest of the wedding party.

Their mother was raving about how beautiful Jane looked and how Lizzy needed to find a man and soon as she was well on her way to being an old maid. Nevermind the sisters being twins...and Jane having been the older one by twelve minutes.

Lizzy placed her hand in the crook of Will's elbow as they walked down the aisle together as Best Man and Maid of Honor respectively. As Jane walked down the aisle on her father's arm, Lizzy could not help noticing Charlie's face as he looked at his soon to be wife. Briefly glancing at Will, Lizzy found his gaze directed at her. She internally swooned as he gave her the same look Charlie was giving Jane and for a moment, she wished she were in Jane's place and Will in Charlie's place.

This time, she hoped their timing was right. As they danced the night away, she thought she might be right.

* * *

Lizzy was dozing in and out of consciousness in an unfamiliar, but sterile environment. At her side a tall dark haired man with bags under his eyes was sleeping. She wished not to wake him, for he appeared as though he had acquired very little sleep of late. He shifted in his sleep. Opening one eye, then jolting awake.

Placing one of his hands in hers, he asked. "Lizzy, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I just got hit by a bus. What happened?

"Your appendix burst, the doctors say that you'll be okay. I was so worried. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." She said smiling, he kissed her smile. Making her laugh, which caused her to gasp in pain. Immediately he stepped back, but she stopped him with her hand still holding his. "Please Will, don't leave me."

"Never."

* * *

Fully recovered and walking again, Lizzy and Will found themselves watching the sunset while they stood along the boardwalk. Placing her head against his shoulder, he moved into the contact.

"Lizzy I know I've left you waiting for years, but recently I've learned that you are too important to wait for any longer. Seeing you in the hospital, just put everything into perspective. I love you, I think I have since the first moment I saw you which is why I asked our kindergarten teacher to place me next to you, and for each subsequent teacher to do the same. You are my everything and I can't imagine living this life without you." Partway through this speak she turned to face him. He placed one knee on the ground, "Elizabeth Rose Bennet, will you marry me?"

She didn't have to think over her answer. "Yes." The simple word came so naturally as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her senseless. And there was nowhere she'd rather be than with her knight in shining armor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This idea just popped into my head, it's my first attempt at a one shot. I hope you liked it.


End file.
